Samael
Samael (サマエル, Samaeru) is a recurring demon in the series. History Samael is an archangel in Talmudic lore. He has been known as the seducer, destroyer, accuser and has been regarded as both good and evil in various texts. In rabbinic lore he was revealed as the chief of Satan's armies and as the Angel of Death. His name means "poison of God", suggesting he is either the vengeful hand of God or the enemy of God, and it has even been suggested that Samael was the angelic name of Satan himself. In some early Jewish lore, Samael is the Angel of Death and chief ruler of the Fifth Heaven with two million angels at his command, residing himself within the Seventh Heaven. He was also said to be the guardian angel of Esau (older brother of Jacob, who was renamed Israel, father of the Jews). In the Sayings of Rabbi Eliezer, Samael is charged with being the one who seduced and impregnated Eve with Cain. Other scholars suggest it was Azazel who seduced Eve and it was Samael who tempted Eve in the guise of the Serpent. In The Holy Kabbalah, Samael is named as the fifth archangel in the world of Briah who took Lilith as his bride when she left Adam. He was also said to have mated with several of the angels of prostitution. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Datenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Datenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Datenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race *Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible II: Enemy, playable demon *Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible Special: Enemy, playable demon *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Datenshi Clan *Persona 3: Death Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Death Arcana *Persona 4: Death Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Dragon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Samael is the demon summoned at the top of the Diet Building by Hikawa to slay the protagonist if he attempts to stop him from offering Yuko Takao as a sacrifice. If the Demi-fiend is aligned with Shijima, Samael will later appear after the encounter with Ahriman in the Tower of Kagutsuchi, introducing himself and explaining that Hikawa instructed him to assist the protagonist, as he represents the champion of Shijima. Should the Demi-fiend accept his offer, Samael will join him, or if there is already one in the player's party or if he refuses, Samael hopes his services will be called upon later. Alternatively, after fighting Samael or after having had him in the party, he is fusable through Sacrificial Fusion by arranging a fusion result of a Divine Throne and sacrificing any Vile demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Samael appears as a boss in the Gold Catacombs. Persona 4 A persona that can be retrieved from Shuffle Time in the Void Quest dungeon. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Diarahan |Effect1= Fully heals HP, 1 ally |Cost1= 16 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Sea of Chaos |Effect2= Almighty attack, damage varies with enemy's alignment, all enemies |Cost2= 45 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Pandemic Bomb |Effect3= Inflicts the Sick ailment, all enemies |Cost3= 11 MP |Level3= 91 |Skill4= Poison Breath |Effect4= Inflicts the Poison ailment, all enemies |Cost4= 11 MP |Level4= 92 |Skill5= Doping |Effect5= Increases maximum HP during battle, all allies |Cost5= 45 MP |Level5= 93 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia *Samael's HP or MP throughout the series is more than often 616, or sometimes, 666. As with Satan's HP, 616 is believed by some to have been the original Number of the Beast in the Book of Revelation in the Christian Bible. *The Porewit's appearance in Majin Tensei is directly based on Samael's original artwork, and even has the same color scheme. Samael is otherwise not featured in the game. *Samael's appearance in Majin Tensei II is a sprite edit of Aniel. *Samael is contained in leftover data for Devil Survivor 2. He is level 74 and is of the Fallen race. Category:Vile Race Category:Fallen Race Category:Death Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE